


Making Warmth in Winter

by Meow_writes



Series: Tales from the Northern Fortress [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, True Love, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_writes/pseuds/Meow_writes
Summary: Flora and Jakob finally realize how much they love each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly ship these two and they belong together (and I might have recently read "The Remains of the Day")

It was one of the coldest winters anyone at the Northern Fortress could remember, so cold that all the available fireplaces were constantly fed wood in an attempt to fight off the cold. Most of the fortress was closed off to conserve heat, leaving only Corrin’s wing, the servants quarters and the kitchen suitable to live in. As in any great house, the kitchen is where the hustle and bustle never settles, and of course with the constant flow of servants in and out, the kitchen was also the main hub of gossip. Today’s topic? The fact it was so cold yet the ice tribe sisters were perfectly alright. However, Jakob had noticed Felicia shivering in a drafty hallway, and he knew the only way to get her to wear a coat was if Flora wore one first.

Talking with Flora was always a pleasure for Jakob. Their conversations always revolved around the matters of the house, and as she was the head housekeeper, they both were concerned with the smooth running of the Northern Fortress and most importantly keeping Corrin as comfortable and happy as possible. Of course, Jakob, as he does with everyone else, is rather brusque even with Flora, and his demand to “cover up before your exposed parts freeze” made Flora blush furiously, which Jakob of course failed to recognize. What he did notice however, were the half glances that Flora gave him for the rest of the day accompanied by a tint of pink on her cheeks.

\-----

“The nerve of him!” Flora vented to Felicia later that day. “You can’t just go up to someone and tell them to cover up like that, especially considering our uniforms are conservative already-”

“Wait,” Felicia interjected before Flora could continue, “I think Jakob did not mean that the way you are thinking. He simply cares about your wellbeing.”

“Hah! Not mine over Corrin’s. He just wants to make sure I am doing my job properly. I don’t think he sees anyone as a person. A person with feelings… certain feelings.”

“P-perhaps if you were to just tell him how important he is to you, maybe he would actually open up. I wouldn't even say he knows how to love considering his parents never loved him. I think he could be as devoted to you as he is to Corrin if you gave him the opportunity.”

“I just can’t tell him! Imagine how he would react. It will ruin our working relationship and things would never be the same.”

“Well there isn’t much more I can do to help you,” is what Felicia would have said had she not tripped and knocked over a side table, scattering the remains of their afternoon tea all over their quarters.

\-----

The next day the talk of the kitchen was the fact that the ice tribe sisters were wearing heavier clothes. Of course this could only spell trouble if Felicia was involved and it didn’t take long for her to break a shelf of books by grabbing it after tripping over her own coat. Jakob went to the library to reprimand her yet again but Flora was already there and was almost finished taking care of the mess.

“I don’t understand how you can go around all the time cleaning up your sister’s accidents,” Jakob said, not bothering to say hello.

“She's my sister and I love her,” Flora replied, “The same way you would never say a word if Corrin were to break something, it’s because you love her.”

“I wouldn’t say I love her, but I suppose you are correct. It is my duty to serve my liege.”

Upon hearing this Flora’s heart lifted as she had always feared that Jakob was hopelessly in love with Corrin. Feeling a little reckless from the news, she said  
“Jakob I'm quite surprised! You had most of the staff completely convinced you loved her," Flora babbled out, "If not her, then who? I mean is there anyone you find…intriguing?”

At this Jakob’s face flushed and he stuttered out, “w-with all my responsibilities I simply don’t have the time to court anyone!”

“Ah so there is someone you like? I noticed you didn’t deny what I asked. And here I was thinking you were incapable of romantic feeling.”

“I-incapable of love? That’s simply preposterous!”

“Really? So, tell me her name…or is it his name?”

“No, she's a girl but that is all you need to know.”

“Someone you are close to?”

“Perhaps”

“Someone you see every day?”

“Yes…I-I mean I make it my business to check up on all the castle staff daily.”

“What would you do if she told you how she felt about you?”

Before giving him a chance to respond, Flora bounced up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She counted the seconds in her head after he flinched momentarily, worried that she had made a dreadful mistake before his hand came around her waist and pulled her in closer.

“I was so scared to tell you how I felt,” Jakob said, “so I just pushed the feelings down and made myself busy. I have loved you since Garon’s soldiers first brought you here. When I was told of your story I made it my duty to get you to a comfortable position in the staff, but your natural talent far exceeded any influence I had. I have never been loved Flora and I don’t know how to express it to you.”

“Jakob, I remember that day. There was so much pain and sorrow from being separated from my people, and yet that was the day I fell in love, when I first laid eyes on the boy who had managed to become an under-butler so young. When your eyes connected with mine I felt the strongest connection I have ever felt with anyone before and I knew I was in love with you. Kiss me again, properly this time and let’s make up for all the wasted years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda mixed in some actual historical stuff in there.  
> Anyway this is my first Fic ever so please be merciful.  
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update but here it is. Hope you enjoy. <3

“All I want to do is kiss you and call you my love for all eternity,” Jakob admitted as they walked the halls hand-in-hand. 

“But there is so much more we can do together,” Flora remarked, blushing heavily at the meaning.

“Yes, yes there is my love,” Jakob said before he kissed her again, this time picking her up bridal style and heading off to his quarters.

\-----

“I may be inexperienced but I will do my absolute best for you. I have to make up for all those years of our lonely nights spent pining away, oblivious to the others returned feelings.”

“Oh, Jakob you are a dream,” Flora purred in his ear before he set her down on his bed. “Are those romance novels over on that shelf? You are such a dork.”

“Ah, but I am yours now”

“Oh, hush and help me with my clothes,” Flora said as she sat on the bed, “I can tell you have never done this before,” she noted, noticing Jakob’s struggle to unclip her bra.

“I can say the same for you,” Jakob replied while Flora fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

Eventually, they worked each other's shirts off, leaving them both bare chested. Jakob goes in to kiss her on the lips put Flora places her finger on them, blocking his progress.  
He gets the message and instead goes down to her chest and kisses the valley between her breasts, before pressing his lips to one of her nipples. Opening his mouth slightly to take it in, he swirls his tongue around it before moving off and tracing circles around her whole breast. 

"Ooooooh Jakob!" Flora moans as she wraps his arms around his back and pulls herself into his lap. 

Delighted by her response, Jakob kisses her again and takes one of his hands to gently massage her neglected breast. At the same time, he uses his other hand to unbutton his rather tight trousers. In the process his hand rubs against the front of her tights and feels the wetness there, eliciting yet another moan from her. 

Flora pushes herself out of his lap to finish completely undressing herself while Jakob does the same. 

Getting back into the bed together, Flora wraps her hand around Jakob's firm length and begins to slowly give him a hand job. "Ooooooo Flora!" Jakob exclaims, echoing what she had said earlier.

His panting exposes how close he is, and rather than risk orgasming too early, he stops and gently lays Flora down on the bed, her head resting in the pillows. He surprises her by moving away until she realizes what he is about to do when he gets his head between her legs.

"Jakob-" she begins before his tongue darts out and licks the entirety of her vulva and her mind goes temporarily blank. "aaaaaaaAAAAH!" as he kisses her sensitive clitoris and then presses his tongue into her waiting hole. 

Coherent thought is almost lost to Flora as she cranes her neck to look at the standoffish butler, a man who just days ago she thought could never love someone but now is treating her like the center of his universe. "Jakob please," she pauses, not entirely sure what she is so desperate for, "I- I love you!"  
Jakob stops and looks up at her face, his own red from exertion and his mouth damp with her juices. 

"I love you too my ice princess," he says. 

Flora blushes, it had been so many years since anyone had thought of her that way and no one had ever called her princess before.

He pulls himself back up so he is lying next to her, both of their chests heaving.

"I want you to have full control my love," he says, "just tell me what to do."

"Sit on the edge of the bed then."

He obliges and she again gets into his lap, facing him and pulling her legs around his waist. She then gives his cock a quick stoke before lining him up with her entrance.  
"Now fuck me," she whispers, shocked at herself for such vulgar language, but knowing it was the push Jakob needed.

"As you wish," he says before grabbing her hips and lowering her onto his cock. For both of them each inch was an explosion of pleasure, Flora was filled ever so delightfully, the well-endowed butler filling her so much but not to the point of pain. For Jakob each inch seemed to pull hum deeper into her, massaging every centimeter of him until her hips touched the top of his thighs.

He stops so he can look her in the eyes and seeing them so filled with love he can’t help but kiss her as he lifts her up, leaving him feeling so aching and her so empty. They both fit each other so perfectly, their moans lining up as he pushes back into her and starts up a slow but sure rhythm. 

Flora's moans get ever louder and for a brief second Jakob worries what the other servants might say but decidedly ignores it as he picks up the pace. Now Flora meets his thrusts every time in perfect sync until finally they both get so close and she tightens down on him and practically sucks him in as he presses as deep as he can go and releases himself into her.

\-----

"That was the most incredible experience of my entire life!" Flora exclaims as they both lay in bed panting and slowly coming down of their sexual highs.

"An absolutely delightful experience if I do say so myself," Jakob pauses and blushes slightly, turning getting out of bed, going over to a shelf and grabbing a something that Flora can't quite make out. He comes back to the bed and looks her in the eyes again. "I suppose this is rather silly to ask after all that, but will you marry me?" as he opens the box revealing the simple ring he has bought so many years ago for her. 

"Do you think I could ever say no?" Flora says, delighted beyond belief. "I will gladly wear this every day for as long as I live."

And with that they spent the rest of the night discussing all that needed to take place and in the morning, they met with Corrin to ask for her blessing which she gladly gave after seeing the two of them hopelessly and obliviously in love for so many years.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on discord:  
> https://discord.gg/eYcBchR


End file.
